


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: Narnia

by DesertScribe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen, Post-Voyage of the Dawn Treader, When It Comes To The 3 Sentence Ficathon The Horribly Long Sentences Are A Feature Not A Bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: 100 words, for the prompt: turning into a giant snake never helps





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: Narnia

It was Peter who finally broke the contemplative silence which followed the conclusion of Lucy and Edmund's tale of what had befallen them and their cousin on their latest journey to the land of Narnia; first he started chuckling heartily and then, when his youngest two siblings looked askance at him, said, "Well, it's a good thing that Eustace turned into a dragon and not a giant snake!"

"What would have been so much worse about that?" Lucy asked.

"Because, Lu," Susan said in royal tones of explaining the obvious, "everyone knows that turning into a giant snake never helps."


End file.
